Yomi
, |japanese voice=Miyuki Sawashiro |species=Human |eye color=Emerald |hair color=Charcoal |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=November 14 |deceased state=Alive |classification=S-rank, Missing-nin |occupations=Village Ambassador, Archivist, Assassin, Bandit~Former |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Blaze Release, Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ice Release, Shikotsumyaku |academy age=10 |chunin age=11 |jounin age=13 |anbu age=16 |casual theme= |affiliationss=Sunagakure, Land of Wind, |clan = Uchiha Clan, Yuki Clan, Kaguya Clan |shippuden=No |age-part1 = 19 |height-part1 = 177 cm |weight-part1 = 56 kg |alignment = Chaotic Good |rank-part1 = ANBU |romantic interest = [[CJoftheDesert| ]] |father = (Deceased) |mother = (Deceased) |sister = (Deceased) |origins = Nadeshiko Village |residences = Sunagakure |weapons = Dokudaija, Gunbai, Chakra Disruption Blades, Chakra Receiver, |tools = Kunai, Senbon, Explosive Tag, Makibishi Shuriken, Poison, Antidote, Smoke Bomb, Crystal Ball, |attire = Sunagakure Flak Jacket, Forehead Protector, Maboroshi, Emerald Magatama Earrings, Fingerless Gloves, Sealing Beads, Black Shirt, Black Pants, Black Knee-high Sandals |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Claw Creation Technique, Clone Technique, Cloth Binding Technique, Flight Technique, Killing Intent, Manipulating Attack Blades, Shapeshifting Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique (Jackals and Hone-Onna), Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, |medical ninjutsu = Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, |sharingan = Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, |eternal mangekyou sharingan = Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, |rinnegan = Animal Path, Amplification Summoning Technique, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal, Tengai Shinsei, |hiden ninjutsu = Face Copying Technique, Advanced Face Copying Technique, |uchiha = Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Fanned Wind, Gunbai Sword Technique, Uchiha Return, |nadeshiko = Dance Performace: Second Step, Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, |shikotsumyaku = Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, |blaze release = Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames, |ice release = Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, Ice Release: Ice Dome, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard, |water release = Grudge Rain, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Archerfish, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Droplet Spear, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Flowing Spear, Water Release: Great Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Gunshot, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Cutter, Water Release: Running Flowing Water, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Violent Whirlwind, |lightning release = Black Lightning, Guillotine Drop, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Lightning Rod, |earth release = Earth Dragon Technique, Earth Release Armour, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Rock Armour, Violent Heavenly Earth Needle, |fire release = Fire Breath, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, |unique traits = ge chakra reserves, Capable of suppressing her chakra to avoid detection, dergoes constant transformation, munity to most Poisons and Toxins Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength}}Yomi (黄泉) is kunoichi of Sunagakure who goes by the alias Setsuna. She had trained under a Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) member and utilizes their technique to the fullest by changing her appearance constantly. Because of this, she earned the moniker of Yomi of the Thousand Disguises (千装の黄泉, Sensō no Yomi). Appearance Yomi changes her looks almost everyday so no one has really seen her true appearance. If she were to revert to her real form, she is a woman standing at almost five foot ten; Yomi is a tall shinobi with very feminine features with black wavy hair that frames her face, her complexion slightly paler than normal and she carries one of the Great Three Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan. Her eyes are characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, though instead of the normal light purple iris and sclera, Yomi's Rinnegan has a green hue. She prefers to wear anything that she considers comfortable; she usually dons clothes in shades of green, black or gray and is mainly concerned about her ease of movement and being able to stay hidden more easily when during assassination missions. The Dokudaija, her primary weapons, would be hidden in a large wooden canister strapped on her back. Yomi also wears black fingerless gloves on both her hands. This female wears a number of accessories on her body, including a pair of emerald magatama-shaped earrings and several beaded bracelets on her right wrist; she seems to use these for sealing techniques. She also has an ANBU tattoo on her right bicep and a black tribal raven tattoo on the small of her back. Personality Yomi, for the most part, is someone who prefers to be in solitude. She had always been a sort of a lone wolf ever since she was young and never really sought out the company of other people. If she were to interact with others, she would appear friendly and approachable, although she would still be guarded and would hold back any information about herself if she was questioned about her background. She does not easily place her trust in anyone, rarely forming close bonds with others. To those rare few that managed to earn her trust, Yomi is a fun-loving individual with a streak of mischief in her. She likes playing tricks on her closest friends but most of them are harmless, therefore, can be shrugged off. This can be a way she shows her 'affection' to those few people. It should be noted that Yomi likes to indulge in food and drink every now and then if she has the time. Although she is unaware of this trait, she can be a tease at times. A part of her that she often tries to conceal is her unquenchable lust for battle. Her Kaguya blood often calls her to fight and she will fight on sheer instinct alone, to the point that she completely ignores the dangers of rushing aimlessly towards enemy. She likes to travel around a lot and learn new things about other villages. However, she does not associate herself with anyone or anywhere, not wanting to feel rooted to one location. This female values her freedom above all else. History Origins Natsumi, a Kaguya-Yuki hybrid woman living in the female-dominated Nadeshiko Village was expecting the birth of her twins in a few months' time. The father was not with the woman, given that not many males were allowed to step into the village. Just as soon as her belly began to swell, Natsumi knew she had to stay hidden from the world so as not to raise suspicions. Given her high status in the village, her wish to stay within the confines of her home was granted and she was attended by her most trusted and loyal servant. She gave birth to healthy twins girls and was immediately escorted out in secret to go to the home of the girls' father in Kirigakure. Their father was a ninja named Jirō, an Uchiha male who resided there. He anxiously waited for his lover's arrival when Natsumi sent him a message that she will be coming over. The two met each other when their paths crossed one day, which led to a heated, violent battle between two skilled warriors with the victory going to Yūma. Natsumi, defeated and shamed, vowed to marry Jirō, however, the male did not want to force her to be wed to him just because of their tradition. He asked her to live with him so she can learn to at least get used around him, to which she agreed. The two were total opposites of each other, but this paid off for eventually, they learned to get along and fall in love in the end. However, Natsumi had to go back to her village, knowing that she still had duties there. She vowed to come back to him in time, which was heartbreaking for Jirō. He understood and promised in return that he will wait for her... and return to him she did, bearing in her arms his children. The Twins: Knowing who You are They named the girls Setsuna and Yomi; Jirō and Natsumi could not be more prouder parents, for as they grew, they were wonderful kids who showed potential to follow in their parents' footsteps. They taught the girls the basics in ninjutsu while giving them education in literature, math, science and arts. They did exceedingly well in the Academy and graduated early. Yomi and Setsuna would soon come to realize their ties to their father's clan when the family went out to fish. Everything was going well until they wandered off from their campsite and stumbled upon a large black bear. Their lives were in peril and were scared, however, they stood their ground and tried their best to not get killed. They were found by their worried mother and father and from there they activated their Sharingan. With this event, Jirō had to train them of his clan's techniques. The girls picked up easily on his teachings, however, they seem to have more inclination towards the icy affinity instead of the usual fire affinity of the Uchiha, which would a part of their mother's lineage. Hand in hand, both of them trained the twins until they were able to fully master their abilities and mature their Sharingan. Their new skill sets helped them pass the rank up exams and they both earned Jōnin rank by the age of 13. Hunted: An eye for an eye During one of their B-ranked missions, Yomi and Setsuna were suddenly halted by a group of kunoichi who began to pursue and attack them. The twins tried to evade their assaults while trying to find out why they were doing this. The kunoichi group then revealed themselves to be part of Nadeshiko Village, the village where their mother came from. Their mother apparently killed one of her own when that shinobi came to take her back and that was considered a crime in their village. They planned to take revenge by killing off Natsumi and her entire family. The twins were slowly worn down by the group and Yomi faltered first; she was hit by a massive water wave which knocked her out completely and she did not wake even when the group kicked her body. Declaring her as dead, Setsuna went into a rage, awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan, assuming that her sister was gone. She went into a blind fury attacking the Nadeshiko ninja but they proved far too many to overcome. Setsuna was soon forced to her knees and was struck to the throat by a sword, ending her life. That scene was witnessed by Yomi, who just became conscious during that time. She remained still until the kunoichi were gone and when she was left, Yomi crawled over to her sister's corpse and wept as she held Setsuna close. The trauma was too much that she too awakened her own Mangekyō Sharingan. She carried her twin sister's body back to Kirigakure, only to be struck with the news that their mother was also killed by the group while they left Jirō incapacitated, lucky to be barely alive. In her sorrow, Yomi took Setsuna's eyes for safe-keeping, thinking that it will be the only way she will remember her sister. She nursed her father back to health, her usual cheerful nature dampened completely by the deaths of her twin and her mother. Both father and daughter mourned for their loss and decided to start anew somewhere else. On one misty morning, they packed their things and bid farewell to Kirigakure to travel and look for a new home. Otogakure: New Skills and Experimentation Jirō and Yomi soon stumbled upon Otogakure where they were granted passage. The Uchiha male worked as a farmer in the rice paddies while Yomi worked as a messenger for those in the office of the Otokage. She delivered parcels and scrolls to various places and villages, earning just enough for her and her father during that time. She was training by her lonesome during one of her days off when a man came to notice her skills, praising her highly. Cautious about the male's intentions, Yomi tried to leave until she was offered to train under him. He revealed himself as a member of the Kedōin Clan, a clan known for their ability to copy another person's appearance so well it cannot be detected even by ninken. He also offered her a job to become a spy which pays a lot but entails danger if it did not go well. Blinded by the promise of money, Yomi agreed. Yomi secretly trained with the man for months and soon, she was able to master their technique. By then, she was gathering information from villages and clans under several disguises, getting them for high-paying clients. She was able to sustain their living for a good while until her father passed away due to illness and old age; Yomi was on her own now. Free to do whatever she wanted, the female resorted to doing high-risk jobs like robbery and assassinations to keep the money flowing into her pockets. In her full confidence, Yomi was caught off guard during one particular job she was doing and ended up on the operating table of a Otogakure doctor who was rumored to experiment on people along with many others. She was implanted with the DNA of a Senju Clan member and afterwards thrown in their jail to see whether she shows the signs of inheriting the coveted Kekkei Genkai of the clan, Wood Release. The DNA remained dormant and she was considered a failure which led to her being abused and physically beaten up, in the hopes that the Senju strain will awaken but it only exposed her as an Uchiha when she defended herself, giving her a sort of worth to the doctors. Despite not manifesting the ability to use Wood Release, the injected DNA did boost Yomi's chakra reserves and gave her high durability and stamina compared before. She became a weapon and was allowed to join the ranks of the Otogakure ANBU at the age of 16. She utilized this new improvement, however, she also overused her eyes, making her eyesight blur overtime. She was given the option of finding spare eyes to be implanted in place of her own, when she remembered keeping her sister's eyes. She handed them over to the doctors for them to implant into her sockets and finally, after recovering, Yomi was able to see the world in an entirely new light and this led her new oculars to evolve into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. More to come Abilties and Skills To be added soon. Trivia *Yomi's name in kanji (黄泉) means "Underworld". *Her sister's name and her current alias, Setsuna (刹那), literally means "Moment". *According to data books: **Yomi's hobbies are reading in the library and discovering new things (particularly jutsus). **Yomi did not disclose who she wants to fight. **Her favorite food is Sukiyaki while her least favorite is boiled cabbage. **Her favorite words are "wisdom" (若那, jakuna) and "enigma" (謎'', nazo'') *Yomi has completed a total of 157 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 67 B-rank, 25 A-rank, 10 S-rank.